


Surprise

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Frankie throws Will a surprise party for his birthday





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chapter story :) hope you all enjoy it ;)

"Will's birthday is in two weeks so what are we gonna do to celebrate?" Susan asked the team while Will was in the bathroom

"Well I was thinking we should throw him a surprise party and invite his parents and his brother he was saying how much he misses them the other day" Frankie said surprising everyone with her answer

"When did he say that? I don't remember him talking about his family!" Standish said

"Me either" Ray said

"Yeah Frankie when did he say that?" Said Jai 

"The other night when he was making me watch you've got mail...again" Frankie said acting annoyed even though she secretly loves their movie nights

"You and Will sure have been spending a lot of time together outside of work" Susan said suggestively with a raised eyebrow

"We spend a normal amount of time together" Frankie said defensively

"Really? Okay then answer this have you ever stayed there all night?" Standish asked

"I've occasionally fell asleep during a movie and spent the night... But why does that even matter? It's no big deal!! It doesn't mean anything" Frankie said crossing her arms

"Okay so no need to get defensive sorry I asked" Standish said holding his hands up

"I'm not being defensive! Being defensive means you have something to hide and I don't!! You're just being stupid" Frankie said in rushed tone

"Yeah not defensive at all" Ray mumbled under his breath

"I can hear you Ray and I will shoot you" Frankie said angered

"Alright let's not get violent" Susan said "let's just talk more about the party"

"Where are we gonna have it?" Jai said

"I was thinking we'd have it here at the dead drop... I mean there's already free booze and there's plenty of room in here so it won't be too crowded" Frankie said

"Who's gonna call his parents?" Susan asked

"I kinda already did that... I mean they live out of town so I didn't want them making other plans, his parents and his brother both said they'd love to come and would be here in time for the party which I should probably tell you all is next Friday at 7 o'clock" Frankie said sheepishly

"Wow you've really put in a lot of thought into this haven't you" Susan said

"Well yeah I guess"Frankie said while nervously picking at her nails

"Well ain't that just the sweetest! I knew you really secretly cared about Will" Standish teased

"Shut up I don't want to talk about it" Frankie said frustrated

"You don't want to talk about what?" Will asked walking back into the room

"Oh just about Frankie caring about you" Ray said "Ow that hurt" he said loudly as Frankie kicked him under the table

"I never said I cared about him" Frankie huffed

"But you never said you didn't" Jai pointed out "And plus anytime you say 'I don't want to talk about it' it means you do feel that way you just don't won't to admit it"

"Did we not come here to talk about the mission" Frankie said trying to change the subject

"I knew I'd wear you down! Its the charm virus it infectious, it's not your fault you caught it you really had no choice" Will said smugly

"Ugh you're so annoying" Frankie said rolling her eyes with a small smile on her face that she tried to hide

_(To be continued)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Friday morning 10 o'clock_

"I didn't think this through I have nothing to wear to meet his family in... I shouldn't even care what I'm wearing I've never tried to impress anyone before but I really want them to like me which is really aggravating I mean why should I care if they like me or not it's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything" Frankie thought to herself blowing out a breath of air

"but you want to be a small voice whispered in the back of her mind" shaking her head to get rid of that thought she picked up her phone to text Susan 

_To : Susan_

_From : Frankie_

_Meet at the mall in a hour?_

It didn't take long for her to reply

_To : Frankie_

_From: Susan_

_Sure!_ _Did you forget to buy Will's present?_

_To : Susan_

_From : Frankie_

_No I didn't forget... I just got to thinking we don't hang out as much as we should_

she wrote not wanting to admit that she was buying something special to wear tonight

_To : Frankie_

_From : Susan_

_I literally see you everyday. What's really going on? And don't lie I'll be able to tell if you do._

_To : Susan_

_From : Frankie_

_Okay fine... I need something to wear to the party tonight_

_To : Frankie_

_From : Susan_

_Awe that's adorable!! You want to impress Will's parents_

_To: Susan_

_From : Frankie_

_You know what just forget it I'm being ridiculous I'll wear something I already have_

_To : Frankie_

_From : Susan_

_No I'm sorry for teasing. You're not being ridiculous... There's nothing wrong with admitting you care about something sometimes Frank's_

_To : Susan_

_From : Frankie_

_So you'll help me find something to wear tonight?_

_To : Frankie_

_From : Susan_

_Of course I will that's what friends are for_

_To : Susan_

_From : Frankie_

_Thanks Susz... You want to meet up in the food court?_

_To : Frankie_

_From : Susan_

_Sounds good :)_

Putting her phone down she started getting ready to go to the mall after she got done getting ready she grabbed her phone, wallet and keys (to those of you who know that song sorry in advance for getting it stuck in your head) and walked out the door

* * *

It didn't take her long to spot Susan when she arrived at the malls food court 

"Hey thanks for coming" she said to Susan as she walked up to her

"It's no problem, I'm happy to help... Is there anything particular that you're wanting to wear?" Susan asked

"Not really... I mean I want to look nice but I don't want to look like I'm trying to hard." She said

"Okay well come on let's go look around some stores see if we can find something you like" Susan said

* * *

After three hours of trying on outfit after outfit she called out from the dressing room "This is impossible! I don't even know why it matters so much maybe I should just go naked" 

"Well as much as I know Will would love that... I don't think you should meet his parents for the first time that way" Susan said jokingly as she picked up a dress from one of the racks

"Haha you're hilarious" she replied though the door

 "What about this?" Susan asked as she held up a plain black form fitting long sleeve cold shoulder dress that goes down about mid-thigh as Frankie walked out of the dressing room

"That could work" she said as Susan handed her the dress

"Go try it on" Susan said excitedly

Walking back into the fitting room with the dress she put it on and surprisingly she loved it

"What do you think?" She asked Susan opening the door do she could see

"Awe Frankie you look amazing! That's definitely the one" Susan said

"I think so too" She replied shutting the door and putting her clothes back on

"You should wear those dark burgandy/moroonish ankle boots you have with it" Susan told her

"Ooh good idea I wasnt even thinking about what shoes I was gonna wear" Frankie said

"Well now that that's settled, you ready to go?" Susan asked

"Yeah I believe so" Frankie replied

Almost to the exit of the mall they were passing Victoria secret and Frankie paused in front of the store noticing that Frankie had stopped walking Susan turned towards her

"What's wrong? Did you forget something?" Susan asked

"Well I uh maybe" Frankie said nervously as she shot a glance at the store and then looked back at Susan

"Victoria secret... You want to buy new underwear? Wow I did not see that coming" Susan teased

"Well it's a tight dress and pantielines are really tacky so I mean maybe we should go in and look around" Frankie said trying to give a good reason why she's wanting to buy sexy lingerie without saying that she's kinda hoping Will will see her in it later tonight

"Right of course you wouldn't want to have pantielines" Susan said trying to act like she believes what her friend is saying as she leads them into the store

Looking around for about an hour Frankie finally decided on a matching black lace bra and thong set going to check out Susan seen what she was getting

"Well those are definitely gonna hide pantielines... If I didn't know any better I would say you're gonna try and get lucky tonight" Susan started teasing her again

Grabbing the bag "we should probably get going its getting pretty late and we still have to decorate" Frankie says looking at the ground avoiding the teasing

"Oh my God!! You're planning on sleeping with Will tonight!!! That so tops the gift I got him" Susan said loudly causing several people to turn and look at them

"Shhhh keep your voice down..." Frankie said embarrassed

"I don't know I'm thinking about it... i want to I just don't want to mess everything up I keep trying to tell myself it's not a good idea for us to get involved but then he goes and does something that's so completely Will and all those doubts and uncertainty just kinda melts away and I have to try to remember why it's such a bad idea for us to be together... I'm just so tired of pushing him away I don't know how much longer I can do it Susz" Frankie admitted outloud surprising both of them with her openness

"You don't have to push him away, I know you're scared of letting him in and getting hurt but Will would never hurt you Frankie but just know that what ever you decide to do I got your back" Susan said comfortingly (decided to throw in one of Jai's lines ;)) as they arrived to their cars which were parked right next to each other

"Thanks... I'll see you later tonight" Frankie said with a smile

"Okay drive safe" Susan said opening her car door

"You too" Frankie replied getting into her car

* * *

_Friday night around 6:15ish_

_(At the dead drop)_

"have you talked to the guys?" Frankie asked as she hung up some more balloons 

"Yeah I talked to Ray not to long ago they all took Will out bowling and they're gonna dropping him off at his apartment right about now and then Ray's gonna text everyone to meet here to go over a fake mission" Susan said while arranging the food table

"So how's that going?" Frankie asked

"Hows what's going?" Susan said confused

"You and Ray?" Frankie replied

"It's going fine... I mean it's just sex... really really good sex" Susan said with a dreamy smile on her face

"Uh huh just sex" Frankie said unconvinced

"This night isn't about me and Ray it's about Will" Susan said trying to change to subject "Have you talked to his parents?" 

"They're on their way. They should be getting here pretty soon they said they're gonna get here at little early but Seth (Will's brother) said he's gonna be a few minutes late" Frankie said looking around the room

"Okay we need to hang the birthday banner" Susan said as all the men minus Will walked in the door

Hearing what Susan said Standish told them he hang it up after the banner was hung they all got a fake group text from Ray

_To : The Team_

_From : Ray_

_New mission... Everyone meet at the dead drop at 7_

_To : Ray_

_From : Will_

_On my way_

"okay partyyyy peopleeeee Will's on his way" Ray said

"It looks good in here... You ladies did a wonderful job setting up the place" Jai said

"Thanks" Frankie and Susan replied in unison

A few minutes later a older couple walked through the door which could only be Will's parents

The man was a splitting image of an older Will

"Hmmm well Will's gonna age very nicely" Frankie thought to herself

(To be continued)

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh shit they're here what do I do?" Frankie thought to herself grabbing Susan by the arm

"Hey what's wrong?" Susan asked when she seen the scared look on Frankie's face

"This was a awful idea inviting Will's parents... Parents don't like me I'm not good around new people, you know this... And family means everything to Will which means if they don't like me it's never gonna work between us" Frankie whispered in a panic

"Okay calm down Franks... I didnt tell you this earlier because I didn't want to freak you out but Will's half in love with you already he has been since you locked him in a trunk so you have nothing to worry about plus his family's gonna love you!" Susan said reassuringly

"So you ready to go meet your future in-laws? Susan joked

"yeah I'm ready I think" Frankie said not denying the part about in-laws 

Just as she was about to walk towards them to introduce herself Ray looked out one of the small windows and said "Will's here everybody hide"

Crouching behind the bar and tables everyone jumped out yelling "SURPRISE" when they heard footsteps and the sound of the door closing behind Will

"Wow I was not expecting this! Thank you all for coming! This is great guys" Will said trying to act surprised with a big smile on his face

Seeing through his act Frankie said "You knew!! Who told you?"

"Okay I knew but no one told me" Will admitted

"Well how did you find out?" Frankie asked

"Well for a spies you're all really bad at sneaking around" Will teased

"Well Standish was right... For a spy you really suck at acting!" Frankie teased back

"If I remember correctly he said both of us suck at acting... Not just me" Will said "but if it makes you feel better about trying to surprise me I didn't know my parents were coming"

"That was all Frankie's idea! This whole party was was her idea! She even baked a cake" Susan told Will

"You baked a cake for me? I can't believe you actually cooked for me" Will said shocked

"Actually I order you a cake it should be delivered any minute now" Frankie said

"What are you talking about I seen you put the cake in the oven?" Susan questioned

"Funny story... You know that loud beeping noise earlier that I told you was my new ringtone well it was really the smoke alarm I knew it was a bad idea to try and bake it ovens and me never really work out well together" Frankie said bashfully while everyone shared a laugh

"Well I'm sure you order a great cake" Will said squeezing her shoulders

"Oh I did... I can't wait for you to see it you're gonna love it" Frankie said

"Should I be scared?" Will asked

"No" Frankie laughed rolling her eyes

"Have you met my parents yet?" Will questioned

"Only over the phone! We had to hide before I could talk to them tonight!" Frankie said

"Come on let me introduce you" Will said throwing his arm over her shoulder and leading her to stand in front of his parents

"Mom, dad this is Frankie... Frank's this is my mom Kathryn (Kate) and my dad Greg" Will said after leaning down to kiss his mom's cheek and hugging his dad

"It's so good to finally put a face to the name and what a beautiful face it it! Will I know you said she was georgous but you didn't do her justice" Kate said making Frankie blush

"Thank you Mrs Chase it's really good to meet both of you" Frankie said smiling wondering why she was ever even nervous to meet them in the first place

"Oh none of that Mr or Mrs none scents... You call us Kate and Greg or Mom and Dad if you prefer" Kate said with a wink

"Mom" Will said wide eyed

"Do you need me to go and get you a drink?" Will asked Frankie figuring she'd need it after what his mom said

"Nope im good" Frankie said smiling

* * *

 

About 30 minutes into the party Seth showed up making his way to his little bro slapping him on the back saying " Happy birthday man"

"Thank you" Will said pulling him into a hug

"So where's your girlfriend?" Seth asked

"Frankie's not my girlfriend she's just a friend she's my partner" Will said

"Huh funny I never mentioned a name and your mind automatically assumes Frankie" Seth teased "but anyway which ones her?"

"Black dress" Will said gesturing to in her direction watching as she threw her head back laughing at something his dad said

"Whoa... Well if theres not anything going on between you two you wouldn't mind me asking her out would you?" Seth asked already knowing the answer

"You do it and I'll shoot you" Will said with jealousy in his voice

"Uh huh so just a friend? Why don't you just admit you like her?" Seth teased with a laugh 

"Because Frankie doesn't think of me like that!" Will said looking down

"Dude no girl is going to take the time to set up an entire birthday party for you exspecially inviting you're family and giving up her Friday night unless she likes you" Seth said "you should ask her out dont just assume she'll say no"

"Maybe you're right" Will said

* * *

"You ready to see your cake?" Frankie asked Will

"You know it" Will replied

After lighting a candle in a cupcake for Will to make a wish on everyone started singing "Happy birthday" when they were finished and after wishing for Frankie to say yes Will blew out his candle

Opening the lid to the cake box and seeing the cake inside melted his heart the entire cake was shaped like a bottle of fireball (fiery;)) whiskey with a note by the bottom reading "Happy Birthday Whiskey" on it

"I knew you'd pick a great cake" Will said making everyone laugh

After cake came present and before you knew it, it was just after 10 and his parents were the first to leave after inviting Frankie to come have dinner with them anytime... Next to leave was his brother and after deciding to just leave the mess until tomorrow they all raised one last glass to Will before they heading out as they were all leaving Will heard Susan telling Frankie "good luck"

"Come on I'll walk you home" Will said to Frankie

A couple if minutes away from Frankie apartment

Will asked "what was that about?"

"What was what about?" Frankie said confused

"Susz telling you good look" Will said

"Oh um nothing" Frankie said trying not to look at him

"Okay then if you say so" Will said walking up to Frankies apartment door

"well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Will told Frankie after she opened her door

Finally looking at him in the eye Frankie said "or you could come inside" backing into her apartment waiting to see if he was gonna stay

After Will walked inside the apartment Frankie surprised both of them by pressing her lips against his as soon as the door closed behind them.

(To be continued)

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated m for sexual content... Read at your own risk ;)

Will couldn't believe what was happening

Frankies lips were pressed against his

Frankie was actually kissing him right now

When Will didn't kiss back right away

Frankie pulled away thinking that he didn't feel the same

That he didn't want her like she wanted him

That she maybe just ruined the best friendship she ever had because she fell in love with her bestfriend

"I'm sorry... When you came in you probably assumed I just wanted to hang out like normal and then I completely ambush you with that kiss that you most likely didn't even want to happen oh God I'm so stupid" Frankie ranted looking away from him

Realising what was going on in that pretty head of her's

Will grabbed her face gently with both hands to get her to look him in the eyes and said "you have no idea how long I've been wanting that too happen" kissing her again

Kissing him back Frankie wrapped her arms around his neck and started running her fingers through his hair tugging it softly causing Will to moan

Keeping one hand on her cheek he ran the other slowly down her side until he reached her waist where he then pulled her body up close to his

Breaking the kiss Will whispered against her lips "have I told you how amazing you looked in that dress tonight?"

"No you have not" Frankie smiled giving him a quick kiss

"Well you do look amazing" Will said

"Thank you" Frankie said backing away grabbing the hand that was resting on her cheek and pulling him farther into the apartment pushing him to sit on the couch then climbing on top of him to straddle his waist kissing him a little rougher this time

Will wasn't complaining as he kissed her back with just as much passion

When the need to breath became a problem Will broke away and started leaving open mouth kisses down her throat and neck making Frankie moan loudly when he started to suck and bite on her pulse point 

The sound of her moan was music to his ears and the feeling of her hands unbuttoning his shirt was heavenly she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and proceeded to run her hands down his chest and over his arms

The feel of her warm hands on his bare skin caused him to harden even more than he already was

Running his hands down her body till he reached the hem of her dress pulling back to look in her eyes he asked "are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm completely sure I've wanted this for a really long time" Frankie said leaning her forehead against his

Slowly pulling her dress up and off her body and throwing it somewhere in the room he quickly lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom which was dimly lit up by the moon glowing through the window

He layed her gently on the bed taking a step back to admire how beautiful she looked in her black lace lingerie

"Wow" Will whispered more to himself than to Frankie but she still heard him reaching her hand out to him he didn't hesitate to take it

Feeling that he was too far away she tugged at it to bring him closer getting the hint he kicked his shoes off and climbed into bed with her pressing his lips to hers

After kissing a while he started leaving a trail of kisses down her body stopping to kiss both breasts through her bra and then making his way down till he reached the top of her panties pulling them down her legs and throwing them behind him

"Oh God Will" Frankie moaned arching her hips off the bed as Will placed his month on her putting his arm across her hips to keep her steady Will began to make love to Frankie with his mouth until she was falling apart crying out his name as she came

Kissing his way back up to her lips he let her taste herself on his tongue unclasping her bra and pulling it off her body he let it fall down beside the bed

Pulling away she said "you still have way too many clothes on" as she unzipped his pants and pushed them and his boxer half way down his legs letting him kick them the rest of the way off

Once they were both completely naked Frankie reached inside the bedside table and grabbed a condom tearing there packet open and rolling it onto Will making him groan at the feeling of her hand on him

Lining himself up to her entrance he asked her one last time if she was sure and when she nodded her head yes he pushed himself into her for the first time making both of them moan

After a few thrusts they found a rhythm they both agreed on Will's hands were everywhere all at once it seemed as Frankie dug her nails into his back throwing her head back moaning loudly as he hit just the right spot inside of her to make her see stars 

Sincing she was close Will reached between her legs and rubbed her as he continued to thrust inside her until her walls tighted around him as she screamed out his name

Watching Frankie fall apart underneath him was what brought Will over the edge moaning her name into her neck as he came 

After a few minutes Will rolled off of her and laid beside her still trying to catch their breath

"Best birthday ever!" Will thought out loud

"You're such a dork!" Frankie giggled rolling over to cuddle into Will's side as he wrapped his arms tightly around her

"Yeah I am a dork but you still like me so it's okay" Will said

"I really do" Frankie said kissing Will soft and sweetly then laying her head back on his chest

"I really like you too" Will told her kissing the top of her head

It wasn't long before they were both sound asleep In each other's arms where they stayed until morning 

(To be continued)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've used a vampire diaries qoute I do not own it please don't sue... Rated m for sexual content

Frankie woke up to the feeling of Will's eyes on her as he ran his fingertips up and down her back softly not ready to get up yet she just continued to lay on his chest but she couldn't resist giving him a quick kiss right above where his heart is

(Vamp diary quote below)

"You're staring" she said softly

"I'm gazing" he told her

"It's creepy" she giggled

"It's romantic" he said kissing the top of her head

(End of quote)

"How'd you sleep?" He asked

"Good, really good actually... And you?" she lifted head to look at him as she said it

"Best night sleep I've ever had" he told her

"What time is? We're supposed to meet everyone at the dead drop at 12" she said

Raising up a little to look at the clock on the nightstand he said "it's just a little over 10" as he layed back down

"In that case we still have time to shower" she said suggestively

"Oh... Do we now?" He teased

"Mhmm we should probably go do that" she said as she claimed on top of him

"Is this supposed to make me want to get out of bed? Because if it is it's not working" He said gesturing to her sitting on his way waist

"Well you can stay or you can  _come_ " she said rocking her hips "but I'm going to get soaking  _wet_  in the shower" she whispered in ear then biting it 

"Fuck" he said breathlessly watching her stand up and walk into the bathroom completely naked

He got up and followed her and stood right up against her back and kissed her neck as she adjusted the water to the right temperature once it was just right they both stepped into the shower 

It was a tight fit but neither seemed to mind as no sooner than they got in Will had her back pressed against the wall as he kissed her placing his hands on her legs and raising one to wrap around his waist

Realising what he wanted her to do she wrapped both around him as he entered her slowly at first but gaining speed with each thrust kissing his way down her neck he started sucking on her collarbone hard enough to leave a mark not that either of them cared well at least not at the moment

Getting close Frankie reached down and touched herself as Will continued to make love to her until she was coming undone with him following a couple of thrusts afterwards

"It just gets better and better everytime" she said hoping down after she gained the full felling of her legs back

"Mhmm" he hummed kissing her sweetly on the mouth once more before grabbing the soap and loofah and began washing her body making sure not to miss a single inch of her beautiful skin after he was done washing her she took the loofah from him and started washing his body placing a soft kiss on his neck when she was done she picked up the shampoo and washed his hair and then let him do the same to hers

After rinsing off all the bubbles they both climbed out Will wrapped Frankie up in a towel first the putting one around his waist

Walking back into the bedroom Frankie pulled out a pair of FBI sweatpants and a white t-shirt that belonged to Will out of her drawers and handed them to him when he seen what she gave him he said "so your where these went to... I thought I lost these on a mission trip"

"Well technically you did... You accidently packed them in my suitcase and well there really comfortable so I just kinda kept them" she said

"You stole my clothes" he teased

"I didn't steal your clothes you put them in my suitcase.... But I do want them back" she said kissing him then looking for her something to wear not wanting to dress up since they're gonna be cleaning the dead drop up she pulled out a pair of black leggings and another one of Will's t-shirt only this one was dark green 

After the both finished getting ready Will looked at her and noticed her shirt saying "is that my shirt too?

"Not anymore" she smirked

"Oh well it looks better on you anyhow" he flirted

"Oh really now?" She flirted back

"Oh yeah... But I have to admit I do think it would look better on the floor" he said

"We'll have to test that theory later... We have to go come on" she said looking at the time

"Wait quick question!" He said nervously

"What is it?" She asked

"Are we gonna tell the team about us or do you want us to keep it a secret?" He asked 

Walking up to him she cupped his cheeks in her hands and said "Will I've wasted so much time pushing you away... I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want to keep this a secret... I don't want to keep _us_ a secret." Her words making him smile

Giving her a tight hug then walking out the door with her by his side they made their way to the dead drop hand in hand

(To be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading... Lots of love :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M for sexual content

Just as they were fixing to walk into the dead drop Will stopped Frankie and asked "how are we gonna do this? Are we just gonna blurt it out or what?"

After thinking for a minute she said "I have an idea.. just follow my lead" 

"Okay" he said while opening the door for her

Looking around they seen that everyone was already here... Even Ray and he's usually always late

"Hey guys before we start cleaning, we need to have a family meeting" Frankie said

"Did you just use the f word" Standish teased

"Yes I did... I have something I want you all to know" Frankie said

"What's up Frank's?" Susan said already having a idea of what this is all about

Without saying a word Frankie turned to face Will and planted her lips up against his right there for everyone to see

Forgetting about the people around them Will pulled her closer making Frankie moan softly into his mouth taking advantage of her open mouth with his tongue

Only breaking away when they heard the sound of a throat clearing the back ground

"Sorry to interrupt but that was getting a little awkward to watch" Jai said

"Oh hush Jai... I think it's sweet that Mom and Dad finally got together" Standish said

"Yeah i'm happy for you guys" Ray said

"This is so great" Susan said hugging both of them  pausing a few minutes before saying "so I take it he liked the lingerie?"

"I did... I really did" Will said smiling widely answering the question that was meant for Frankie while remembering how incredible she looked in the tiny black lingerie "Wait a minute... How do you know about the lingerie?"

"Okay I think it's time to start cleaning!" Frankie interrupted before Susan could answer as she started putting trash into a trash bag

"Because I was with her yesterday when she bought it for you" Susan said

Sighing loudly Frankie said " did you not get the meaning behind it's time to start cleaning" 

"So Frankie was you thinking of different ways to seduce Will at the party last night?" Jai teased

"I did not seduce Will" Frankie said raising her voice a little

"You kinda did... I mean one look at you in that dress and I didn't stand a chance" Will said with a wink making Frankie smile while rolling her eyes at him

* * *

After the bar was cleaned up all the way the team sat around the table eating left over cake Will finished his cake before Frankie did so he reached over and stole a bite of hers

"Hey that's my cake go get another piece if you want more" Frankie said slapping his hand as he tried to take another bite of hers

"But yours tastes better" Will told her

"Fine" Frankie said putting the cake in-between them so they could share it

"Thank you" Will said taking another bite

"Yeah yeah don't get used to it... I don't like sharing" Frankie said as she took a bite not noticing that she got frosting on her lip

But Will noticed he leaned in and pulled her bottom lip in between his and lightly sucked on it tasting the icing pulling back he told her "you had frosting on your lip... And I stand by my earlier statement yours definitely tastes better" 

Seeing his eyes darken as he said it she asked " you ready to go home?"

"Mhmm home sounds like a good idea" Will said

"Alright guys we're gonna head out" Frankie told the rest of the team

A course of "byes" were said

Getting up from the table Will helped Frankie out of her chair and put this arm around her waist to lead her too the door as they started their walk back too Frankie's apartment... Once they got there they sat on the couch and started watching a movie

* * *

About half way through you've got mail you heard that right he's making her watch it again she started kissing his neck

Moaning softly he said "whatcha doing? You're missing the movie"

"I'm trying to test the theory you had earlier" she said biting hard on center of his neck and then running her tongue over where she just bit too soothe the pain

"What theory" he asked finding it hard to remember anything but the feeling of her lips on his skin

"About whether this shirt would look better on the ground" she said smirking as she pulled back to look him in the eyes 

"Ah yes that theory... Let's find out shall we" he said as he slid the T-shirt of her head throwing it on the floor saying "mhmm very nice" as he lifted one hand and pulled on one of her nipples taking the other into his mouth sucking gently causing her to arch her back to bring her closer to his mouth moaning loudly

"Will please" she begged

"What is it baby? Tell me what you want" he said raised his head to look at her

"Take me to bed and make love to me" she said softly resting her forehead against his

"With pleasure" he said lifting her up and taking her to bed to fulfill her request

(Finished)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading... Lots of love :)


End file.
